Cause I'm TNT
by Uzuyami
Summary: C'est pas résumable, le mieux est de lire, c'est assez court. J'ai mis T au cas où, mais franchement c'est pas violent.


**Disclaimer :** ils ne sont pas à moi, dommage ….

**Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Genre** : alors parait que c'est une songfic. C'est sensé être drôle.

**Résumé **: Greed rentre chez lui, il est pas content, je crois qu'il vaut mieux lire (ou pas).

**Musique :** Ac/Dc T.N.T.

**Note :** C'est juste un délire, le soleil me chauffe un peu trop le cerveau…. Et pardonnez les fautes, je le fais pas exprès. (Mais si vous en voyez dites le, je corrigerai)

_Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï Oï_

Il faisait presque nuit. Les derniers rayons de soleil s'effaçaient, la chaleur étouffante de la journée cédait la place à la relative fraîcheur de la nuit. Les passants étaient encore nombreux dans les rues, c'était une belle soirée. Lui, marchait dans les rues, bousculant tous ceux qui ne s'écartaient pas assez rapidement de sa route. Enfin de retour dans Sa ville. Il se dirigea sans s'arrêter vers les ruelles sombres du quartier le plus mal famé de Central City et ne stoppa que devant l'entrée. De Son bar.

_See me ride out of the sunset __Regarde-moi descendre du coucher de soleil__  
__On your colour TV screen __Sur ton écran couleur_

Que c'était bon de revenir chez soi, quoique le monde entier lui appartenait en fait, même si le monde en question n'était pas encore au courant. Tout était à lui, et personne n'avait le droit de lui manquer de respect. L'Avide était pourtant furieux, il avait beau se répéter en boucle qu'il était le maître, ça sonnait faux à ses oreilles.

_Out for all that I can get __En dehors de tout ce que je peux avoir__  
__If you know what I mean __Si tu vois ce que je veux dire__  
__Women to the left of me __Des femmes à ma gauche__  
__And women to the right __Et des femmes à ma droite_

Assit sur Son canapé, entouré de Ses chimères et de Ses greluches à bonnet F, Greed ruminait L'Avide n'aimait pas attendre, il voulait tout, tout de suite, sans compromis possible. Il y avait une personne qui n'hésitait jamais à lui tenir tête, à le contredire, mais ça allait changer. Un mort ne tient tête a personne._  
_

_Ain't got no gun __Je n'ai pas de révolver__  
__Ain't got no knife __Je n'ai pas de couteau__  
__But don't you start no fight __Mais surtout ne cherche pas la bagarre_

L'Avide éclata de rire, surprenant tout le monde dans le bar. Mais l'homonculus s'en fichait, il savourait à l'avance le massacre qu'il projetait. Il se reprit bien vite, pour pouvoir le tuer, il fallait d'abord le trouver, et ça, ce n'était pas gagné…

Martel ! Dolchatte ! Roah !! Ici, tout de suite !!!!!

Les chimères approchèrent en grognant, leur patron allait encore leur demander un truc impossible, ou extrêmement dangereux, ou totalement humiliant, voire les trois à la fois.

Trouvez moi ce type.

Il leur tendit un cliché froissé et un peu déchiré. On distinguait à peine l'homme sur la photo, mais c'était suffisant pour les chimères, c'était la 5e fois que l'homonculus leur demandait de le trouver. Ça commençait à devenir lassant à force. Martel soupira, ces deux là étaient partis ensembles chercher d'autres chimères, si Greed ne savait pas où était l'autre, ça signifiait une dispute. Encore. La chimère échangea un regard consterné avec l'homme chien.

_Cause I'm T. N. T. , I'm dynamite __Car je suis du T. N. T. , je suis de la dynamite__  
__T. N. T. and I'll win the fight __T. N. T. et je gagnerai le combat__  
__T. N. T. I'm a power load __T. N. T. je suis bourré d'énergie__  
__T. N. T. watch me explode __T. N. T. regarde moi exploser__  
_

Les chimères se dispersèrent pour accélérer les recherches. Greed lui décida de passer le temps en s'amusant à sa manière…. Après tout, quand on est recherché pour plusieurs meurtres, que l'armée entière souhaite vous voir mort, que même vos frères et sœurs n'attendent que ça, on peut bien faire ce que l'on veut, on ne risque pas d'aggraver son cas.

_I'm dirty, mean and mighty unclean __Je suis sale, mesquin et pas du tout net__  
__I'm a wanted man __Je suis recherché _

_Public enemy number one __Ennemi public numéro un__  
__Understand ? __Compris ?_

De retour dans les rue, mais prêtant cette fois attention à la population autour de lui, l'Avide repéra une proie intéressante : un jeune couple assis sur un banc, se tenant les mains et se dévorant des yeux sans oser se toucher plus que ça. Parfait. Ça allait être drôle. Les mains dans les poches, il se rapprocha du couple et s'assis sur le banc en face pour mieux les observer. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la fille. Jolie d'ailleurs, environ 19 ans, vraisemblablement bien pourvue par la nature et blonde en plus ! L'Avide se releva, traversa la rue passante et se planta devant ses futures victimes.

_So lock up your daughter __Alors enferme ta fille__  
__Lock up your wife __Enferme ta femme__  
__Lock up your back door __Verrouille ta porte__  
__And run for your life __Et cours si tu veux vivre___

- Qu'est ce que … commença le jeune homme avant que sa tête ne se détache de son corps.

Il y eu un instant de flottement puis la blonde hurla, et ce fut la panique, les gens fuyait le plus loin possible de ce fou. Vraiment, rien ne vaut son chez soi, même les meurtres ont meilleur goût.

_ The man is back in town __L'homme est de retour en ville__  
__Don't you mess me around __Ne m'emmerde pas__  
_

L'Avide éclata de rire en regardant sa deuxième proie s'évanouir. Oui, vraiment il aimait ça, tout lui appartenait, il avait droit de vie ou de mort sur tous, il pouvait tout prendre.

eh bah c'est du joli, et on se plaint de mes explosions ?

_T. N. T. __Oï Oï Oï Oï  
_

La voix fit se retourner l'homonculus.

Zolf J. Kimblee.

Enfin !! Passant instantanément en mode Bouclier Ultime, Greed se jeta sur l'homme qui lui faisait face en hurlant.

Cette fois je vais te tuer !!!

Il se mit a enchaîner les coups, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, mais son adversaire les évitait tous, affichant un sourire narquois qui eu le dont d'énerver encore plus l'Avide. Il lança son poing en avant, droit sur la figure de l'Ecarlate. Ce dernier stoppa le coup et agrippa le bras de l'homonculus.

Tu m'avais habitué a mieux… tu deviens vieux ou quoi ?

Ferme la Kim, je vais te tuer !!!!

Ce fus a ce moment qu'il réalisa la situation. Il tenta de se dégager, secouant son bras pour faire lâcher prise a l'alchimiste. Il n'allait pas se laisser battre comme ça ! Il était Greed, un immortel, tout lui appartenait, la victoire y compris. Oui c'était sur, il allait gagner !!

_  
__T. N. T. __Oï __ I'm dynamite __Je suis de la dynamite__  
__T. N. T. And I'll win the fight __Et je gagnerai le combat__  
__T. N. T. I'm a power load __Je suis bourré d'énergie_

L'écarlate activa son alchimie l'Avide explosa.

« Ou pas » eut le temps de penser Greed avant de se retrouver a l'état de petit bout de chair sanguinolent.

_  
__T. N. T. Watch me explode... __Regarde-moi exploser..._

L'alchimiste soupira en regardant son costume couvert d'éclaboussures brunâtres.

- La prochaine fois, je la lui achèterai sa glace….

The End

Premier One-shot depuis trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps.

Quand on passe sa matinée a ramasser des haricots verts en écoutant du Ac/Dc en boucle sous un soleil de plomb et que l'on est une addict du « ou pas » ça donne ça….


End file.
